Envoûtements et Retrouvailles
by selene Magnus
Summary: ah l'Hiver, le froid, la neige ... ça ne vous rappelle pas un royaume baigné par les vents glacés? L'amour peut-il naître de la guerre ?
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur respectif._

* * *

><p><strong>Envoûtements et Retrouvailles<strong>

- Siegfried ?

- Majesté

- Depuis combien d'années es-tu à mon service ?

- Depuis toujours Majesté

- Et bien sûr, il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de désobéir à un seul de mes ordres, quel qu'il soit ?

- Oui Majesté. Je vous obéirai jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'existe que pour vous servir, Ma Reine.

- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entends. Tu te présenteras au coucher du soleil, dans mes appartements privés

- Euh…

- Sans armure, ce serait superflu

- Nous pouvons organiser une entrevue confidentielle dans la salle d'accueil. Je m'assurerai qu'aucune oreille ne…

- Suffit ! Ne discute pas mes ordres !

- Bien Majesté

- Tu peux te retirer. Et sois en forme ce soir. J'aurai une mission particulière à te confier

- A vos ordres Majesté

_Le cœur de Siegfried se calme. Elle va lui confier une mission sûrement confidentielle et stratégique, voilà pourquoi elle s'entoure de tant de précaution. Dans ses appartements privés ! Jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir un jour s'en approcher. Cette pensée le glace et à la fois, l'enveloppe d'une vague de chaleur incontrôlable. « Comment oses-tu avoir de telles pensées ? Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! Chasse ces idées blasphématoires. » se récrie-il en lui-même._

- Enfin te voilà ! J'ai failli attendre

- Excusez-moi Votre altesse. Je voulais m'assurer que nul ne soupçonne mon intrusion…ici

- C'est bien. Tu es un excellent serviteur. Pourquoi es-tu habillé ainsi ?

- Vous…vous m'aviez dit sans armure

- Tu aurais pu mettre une tenue moins…rude. Ôte-moi ces épaulettes de cuir, tu n'es pas dans une lice de tournoi !

- Bien Ma Reine.

- Voilà, c'est quand même plus sexant. Quelle idiote je fus ! Toutes ces années sans apprécier à sa juste valeur les trésors sous mes yeux

_Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur son torse. Siegfried déglutît avec gêne._

- Qu'y a-t-il Siegfried ? Je ne te plais pas assez ?

- Ma…Majesté. Que faites-vous ?

- Ce dont je rêve depuis des années figure-toi ! J'en ai assez de toutes ces privations inutiles. Mon peuple aussi en a assez de souffrir pendant que les autres s'amusent sous le soleil. C'est notre tour de profiter de la vie

- Ma Reine, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras Siegfried. Je veux que tu me donne le bonheur que j'ai tant attendu, que j'ai enfoui sous des années de soumission stupide à des lois et coutumes injustes. Siegfried, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Viens, emporte-moi sur le lit, et rends moi l'amour que je te donne

_Siegfried blêmit, puis rougit_

- Majesté… comment….vous savez que cela est interdit…la loi….

- C'est moi la Loi ! Je t'ordonne de me faire l'amour ! Maintenant !

_Il s'effondre à genoux :_

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous toucher ! Ce serait le pire des blasphèmes, le plus grand crime qu'il soit ! Vous Ma Souveraine, la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin !

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! _- - s'énerve-t-elle._ - - Dois-je appeler un autre homme pour te remplacer ?

_Les yeux de Siegfried s'enflamment de colère, ses poings se serrent mais il ne répond pas. Hilda s'amuse de sa réaction :_

- Oh ? Serais-tu jaloux Siegfried ?

_Il ne réplique pas._

- Répond immédiatement !

_Il baisse la tête et répond tout bas :_ - Oui

_Elle rit :_ - De quel droit te permets-tu d'être jaloux Siegfried ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, bien au contraire, c'est toi qui m'appartiens

- Oui Ma Reine

- Corps et âme

- Oui Ma Reine

- Et bien aujourd'hui je réclame ce corps. Et tu ose me le refuser ? Je suis déçue Siegfried. Je vois que tu n'aimes pas ta Souveraine

- C'est faux !

- Vraiment ?

- Je vous aime Ma Reine. Je vous aime plus que tout !

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour le prouver ?

_Elle s'approche de lui et le relève. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et caresse avec fièvre le torse et les épaules de son guerrier. Siegfried est dans un autre monde : il ne voit plus rien, il se laisse emporter par ces lèvres, cette langue qui le fouille._

_Mais une existence entière de respect et de dévotion ne s'envole pas d'une seule pensée, il n'ose pas la toucher, Odin sait qu'il le désire, depuis toujours, mais il n'a pas le droit de poser un doigt sur sa personne sacrée, fusse pour l'aimer._

- Oh Siegfried… Sois un homme, sois mon homme… Emmène-moi dans tes bras, emmène-moi vers le bonheur

_Il se penche et la soulève dans ses bras. Elle pose sa tête dans son cou qu'elle embrasse de dizaines de baisers. Il la porte jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Sans regarder le lieu, il la dépose délicatement sur le lit. Elle est toujours enlacée à lui et le tire contre elle. Il s'allonge à ses côtés._

- Aime-moi _- - elle lui murmure._

- Jusqu'à ma mort -_ - il répond_

_Elle l'embrasse encore, et cette fois Siegfried y répond. Il ose une main caressante dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Il y découvre une douceur qui l'enflamme, son désir se réveille et sa timidité s'endort. Il l'attire vers lui, promène ses mains sur sa taille, ses hanches, descend sur ses cuisses fines et blanches puis remonte sur ses bras, ses épaules, qu'il dénude. Il dépose alors ses lèvres sur cette épaule, dont la pureté de la peau l'aveugle. Il remonte sur la nuque, le cou, embrasse son oreille. Il se sent mourir, mourir de bonheur à serrer ce corps si désiré, si adoré. Elle gémit à ses baisers, ses caresses._

_Elle le déshabille avec urgence mais cela n'éveille pas chez lui la réciprocité. Il est déjà au paradis, il n'en demande pas plus. Mais Hilda elle, désire beaucoup plus. Elle le pousse sur le dos et enjambe ses hanches. Elle entreprend de lui ôter sa ceinture de pantalon. Il se laisse faire, en hasardant une main sur sa robe, qu'il remonte délicatement jusqu'à sa cuisse brûlante. Elle saute du lit pour dénuder les jambes de son amant, puis en profite pour faire glisser au sol sa robe. Siegfried est paralysé devant la nudité sublime qui s'offre à ses sens. Mais Hilda n'attend pas qu'il réagisse, elle se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle l'enjambe de nouveau et se frotte contre lui. Siegfried tente de résister mais il cède à sa nature, et la saisit par les hanches. Il la guide vers son intimité, sur laquelle elle s'y glisse avec ravissement. Les minutes qui suivent sont pour eux un rêve indéfinissable : la chaleur, le sang qui éclabousse leurs veines, le plaisir qui les submerge, la jouissance qui les lient, le cri commun qui les libère._

_Elle se laisse tomber sur lui qui l'enlace avec force. C'est sans un mot qu'ils s'endorment serrés dans le bonheur._

* * *

><p><em><span>L'année commence bien au chaud pour ces deux-là ! Mais cela va-t-il durer?<span>  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Au matin Siegfried se réveille le dernier, lui qui pourtant est habitué à être le premier du château debout. Hilda apparaît dans la chambre, déjà vêtue, le regard enfiévré qu'elle arbore depuis déjà quelques jours, sans que Siegfried ne puisse savoir d'où il vient._

_Il réalise ce qu'il a fait cette nuit. Certes elle lui a demandé mais cela reste un blasphème. Il ne sait quoi dire : doit-il implorer son pardon ?_

- Tu crois que tu es là pour te prélasser ? _- demande-t-elle d'une voix cassante._ - Remues-toi ! J'ai des projets grandioses pour notre royaume

_Gêné, Siegfried sort du lit. Il récupère ses vêtements qu'il enfile en un instant, et s'incline devant sa princesse. Mais elle ne le regarde pas, elle est empêtrée dans ses pensées, elle ne sort que quelques petits rires machiavéliques. Aussi, il s'apprête à sortir quand elle lui dit :_

- Oh Siegfried ! Tâche d'être plus actif ce soir. Je veux un homme, pas un gamin timide et balbutiant

_Cette phrase lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. Qu'elle critique sa virilité, il s'en fiche. Normalement son honneur aurait dû s'en froisser, mais c'était sa Reine, elle avait le droit de le critiquer, même l'humilier, il acceptait. Surtout qu'il reconnaissait volontiers avoir été nul cette nuit. Il avait à peine osé la toucher, elle si pure et lui si … indigne. Il l'avait laissé tout faire : ce n'était pourtant pas sa méthode habituelle. Mais là, paralysé par la situation…., il s'était montré plus inexpérimenté qu'un puceau impubère ! Alors qu'elle en soit mécontente, et sûrement frustrée il le comprend. Elle pourrait même le punir si elle le voulait._

_Mais non, elle lui demandait de revenir le soir même ! Lui donnait-elle une autre chance ou faisait-elle de lui son amant attitré ? Bien sur, l'un comme l'autre était interdit : la Reine avec un valet ! Fut-il guerrier divin, même du plus haut rang, cela était impensable ! Et pire encore, une prêtresse d'Odin devait rester chaste ! Toutes ces transgressions, ces blasphèmes l'effrayaient. Si Odin les punissait ?_

_Ce jour là, Hilda lança l'offensive contre le sanctuaire grec, malgré les supplications de sa jeune sœur._

_La Princesse Freya demanda son aide à Siegfried, mais offusqué par la demande, il refusa ouvertement. S'opposer à sa Reine ? Plutôt mourir aussitôt. Refuser de lui obéir, c'était inconcevable. Hilda avait changée ? C'était normal. Tout le monde change : évolution, responsabilités… leur amour. Certes, elle agissait un peu bizarrement depuis quelques temps. C'était peut être à cause de leur liaison ? Oui, c'était cela qui l'avait changée. Et c'était en partie sa faute. Il savait bien que c'était une offense à Odin, mais elle le voulait tant, et il la désirait tellement. Était-ce si mal de s'aimer ? Si Odin avait mis tant d'amour pour elle dans son cœur, n'était-ce pas pour qu'il la rende heureuse ? Oui c'était cela son rôle, la protéger, la servir et la rendre heureuse. C'était là son devoir._

_Hilda était souveraine, ses décisions n'ont pas à être discutées. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger. Il n'était que serviteur, pas politicien. De quel droit aurait-il pu critiquer les décisions de Sa Reine ? La jeune Princesse avait perdue la tête ! Qu'elle s'occupe de jouer avec ses fleurs et Hagen, et qu'elle laisse aux adultes les décisions pour le bien du royaume. Jamais il ne trahira Sa Reine, Son Amour. Jamais._

_La suite lui donna raison : la Princesse Freya s'enfuit du palais pour rejoindre leur ennemi. Quelle petite écervelée ! Qu'est ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ? C'était quoi ça ? Sa crise d'adolescence ou quoi? Mademoiselle se rebelle contre l'autorité ? Si les ennemis n'étaient pas sous nos murs, la guerre imminente, il serait allé récupérer cette sale gamine par la peau du dos et lui aurait passé l'envie de foutre la merde, toute princesse fut-elle ! Mais cela devra attendre la fin de la bataille, et la victoire sur Athéna, dont il ne doutait pas. Il eut une pensée émue pour son ami Hagen, qu'il savait épris de la jeune Princesse. Comme il devait souffrir ! Double trahison. Alors qu'il avait, lui une chance d'être heureux : Freya n'était pas prêtresse, et en tant que simple cadette, elle aurait pu un jour épouser Hagen, sans trop de difficultés. Quel gâchis !_

_Mais pour l'heure, la guerre devait être sa seule priorité. Enfin, pas seulement à vrai dire. Hilda le réclamait toutes les nuits. Et il en devenait à chaque fois plus épris, plus passionné, plus dévoué à sa souveraine._

- Oui, comme ça ! Oh Siegfried … enfin je retrouve mon puissant guerrier… donne-moi toute ta vigueur …. Mon dragon des glaces

_Siegfried la pénétrait avec entrain, en la menant plusieurs fois aux bords de l'extase. Accrochée au bord du lit, elle gesticulait pendant qu'il promenait ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de la basculer une fois de plus vers l'avant. Il s'accrochait à ses hanches à chaque coup de reins qu'il lui donnait. Elle avait voulu s'offusquer de cette position canine qu'elle jugeait indigne d'elle mais il avait pris pas mal d'assurance au fil des nuits, et devant son regard enflammé, elle s'était soumise, elle ! Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Il l'emmenait ainsi au paradis, où ils s'y retrouvaient plusieurs fois par nuit._

_Épuisées, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, en sueur mais repus._

- Tu es parti bien tôt hier matin

- J'avais du travail, la guerre….

- Bien sur. Mais ne t'avise pas de m'insulter en me remplaçant par tes petites servantes

- Glaps !

- J'ai fermé les yeux pendant des années, mais c'est fini. Je ne veux plus les voir se pavaner dans mon palais ! Ou je les fais disparaître.

- Il n'y aura personne d'autre que vous _- dit-il dans un souffle brisé._

- Ahah, il vaudrait mieux. Parce que je ne partage pas.

_Elle lui enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule_

- Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi

- Oui Mon Aimée

_Le même jour, trois servantes manquèrent à l'appel. Elles avaient été renvoyées à leur famille et leur village. L'une d'entre elles pleurait à chaudes larmes. Siegfried était peiné de voir partir la jolie Solveig. Certes, il avait toujours été amoureux d'Hilda, mais il l'avait cru inaccessible éternellement, alors il s'était oublié dans d'autres bras. Et attaché à cette jeune servante douce et discrète. Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché ses absences, sa distance et parfois sa tristesse. Elle l'avait compris sans qu'il s'explique, c'était reposant d'être auprès d'elle. Il avait même songé à lui proposer le mariage. Il en débattait en tout cas, quand la guerre avait éclatée. Et maintenant, il l'avait chassée. C'était la volonté de Sa Reine, il devait obéir, mais il ne comprenait plus. Solveig n'était pas une rivale pour Hilda, alors pourquoi cette méchanceté gratuite ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa princesse !_

- Seigneur, Seigneur ! Des intrus sont arrivés dans le royaume !

* * *

><p><span>La guerre d'Asgard commence... Que pensez-vous de ma vision des choses? <span>

Bonne année à vous chers amateurs de St Seiya


	3. Chapter 3

_Fin de la guerre d'Asgard  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hilda est libérée de l'anneau qui l'ensorcelait mais Athéna a été enlevée par Poséidon. Les chevaliers s'inquiètent, encore meurtris par la bataille juste achevée. Elle leur propose de se reposer dans son palais, le temps de trouver des indices.<em>

_Ce même soir, quand tout le monde dort, Hilda sort du palais. Elle se dirige devant la statue d'Odin où sont alignées les dépouilles de ses guerriers, en attendant la cérémonie des funérailles du lendemain. Elle se recueille devant chacun d'eux, en implorant leur pardon._

_Son cœur se serre à l'évocation de l'absent : le corps de Siegfried n'a pas été retrouvé, il s'est désintégré dans l'atmosphère. Elle ne peut même pas le serrer une dernière fois. Les larmes qui lui baignent le visage se gèlent à la morsure du vent glacial qui balaie impitoyablement la façade du palais. Mais Hilda ne ressent que le froid de son cœur, désormais vide._

_Elle se traîne à la statue de son Dieu, devant lequel elle s'agenouille en pleurant :_

- Ô Odin ! Vénéré Seigneur ! Je t'en prie ! Je suis la seule coupable, ces hommes étaient des victimes de ma folie, de ma faiblesse. Ils ne méritaient pas cette fin, ce n'était pas leur destin ! Prends ma vie, mais rends-leur l'étincelle. Je suis coupable. Ramène-les, ils ne méritaient pas cette infamie. Répare l'injustice que j'ai commise, prends ma vie en échange. Mon Seigneur, je vous implore. C'est moi qui les ai conduis à la mort. Odin, je t'en conjure…..

…. Siegfried …pardonne-moi mon aimé…..

- Seigneur Odin, punis ma forfaiture, punis ma faute, échange ma vie contre la leur. Oh Seigneur, je sais que toi seul as ce pouvoir. Entends-moi Seigneur !...

_Hilda resta ainsi à implorer son Dieu toute la nuit glaciale. Le lendemain, elle masqua ses larmes pour faire face à ses responsabilités de reine._

* * *

><p><em>3 ans plus tard<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hilda se rend devant la statue d'Odin pour commencer sa journée par une prière. Elle ressent une atmosphère étrange, comme une énergie inconnue, qui enveloppe le monde. Mais ne ressentant aucune animosité ni danger, elle se persuade que cela n'est que son imagination.<em>

_Pourtant quand elle se retourne, elle aperçoit dans la brume sur les marches, des masses informes. Une masse sombre bouge…. C'est ….une silhouette…..puis une autre….et encore…..mais celle-ci est immense ! Deux fois plus haute que les autres !...comme l'était Thor, son guerrier de Gamma…est ce…..est ce lui ? ….alors les autres ?..._

_Les formes s'avancent vers elle : elle pleure tant qu'elle ne les distingue que flous quand ils sortent de la brume : ce sont ses guerriers divins ! Ressuscités ! Qu'Odin en soit remercié ! Oh Seigneur, ils sont vivants ! ! Tous vivants !_

_Elle porte les mains sur sa bouche, entrecoupée de sanglots. Sans se soucier du protocole, elle se jette sur eux, en les serrant un par un dans ses bras !_

_…Mais….. Siegfried ? ….. Il n'est pas à ?_

- Siegfried ? _- Elle demande tout bas._

- Je serai toujours auprès de vous Ma Reine _- surgit une voix de la brume_

_Il est là. Il était le dernier à se relever. Mais il est là, en face d'elle, vivant. Elle pleure encore plus, si cela est du domaine du possible. Il s'approche d'elle, c'est lui qui la prend dans ses bars, où elle se laisse aller à pleurer sans s'arrêter._

_Les guerriers se donnent des accolades entre eux. Les jumeaux s'enlacent._

* * *

><p><em>Dans la salle de réception du palais, les émotions continuent, chacun tentant d'expliquer les évènements passés. Les conseillers de la reine proposent de célébrer une fête : la fête de leur renaissance. Ce miracle est si exceptionnel<em>

_Hilda et Siegfried ne se quittent pas du regard, sans se soucier d'être dévoilés par les autres._

- Majesté ? _- demande Hagen. -_ Où est la Princesse Freya ? Va-t-elle bien ?

- Pardon ? Ah oui Hagen, elle va bien. Elle est en Grèce. Nous avons signé un traité de paix avec le Sanctuaire.

- Ah _- fit-il déçu de ne pas voir celle qu'il espérait tant_

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard<em>

_Hilda et Siegfried se retrouvent enfin seuls. N'y tenant plus, il l'attire contre lui. Elle s'y blottit, mais quand il soulève son menton pour rapprocher son visage tant aimé du sien, dans le but ultime de l'embrasser, il est frappé de lire dans ses yeux redevenus si tendres une blessure incommensurable. Elle baisse la tête et s'échappe de son étreinte._

- Qu'y a-t-il ma tendre ? _- s'enquiert Siegfried. -_ Nous pouvons reprendre où la mort nous avait arrêtés

- Oh Siegfried, je t'en prie…

- Trois ans de séparation, ce n'est pas assez payer ?

- Nous n'avons pas le droit. C'était mal ce que nous avons fait… c'était une erreur

- Quoi ? _- Il est assommé !_

- Oh c'était ma faute, seulement ma faute. J'étais …folle, je ne me maîtrisais pas, je … je te demande pardon Siegfried, je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai obligé à faire….

_Siegfried comprend. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé ! Leur amour était une illusion : Hilda envoûtée voulait juste s'amuser, et il avait fait l'affaire ! Mais la vraie Hilda, elle, ne voulait pas de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour contenir sa douleur. Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru franchement ? Qu'une Reine pouvait aimer un simple serviteur ? Ridicule ! ! Il lui fallait reprendre pied, et vite._

- Déjà, si jamais cela s'apprenait ! _- dit-elle peinée._

_Il reprit son courage pour répondre :_

- Rassurez-vous Princesse. Nul ne saura, je tairai ce secret à jamais

- Oh je sais pouvoir compter sur ta discrétion, mais j'ai peur …que

- Que quoi ?

- Que cela se devine !

- Comment quiconque pourrait-il deviner quelque chose qui n'existe plus ?

- Mais en voyant…. Je dois te montrer quelque …..Viens s'il te plait

* * *

><p><em>Bon je coupe ici mais faut pas être devin pour deviner ce que j'avais prévu! donc j'enchaîne.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suppose que le premier paragraphe n'est pas une trouvaille originale, mais ensuite ...  
><em>

_Personne n'aime ma petite histoire? Vous la trouvez trop fade ou trop prévisible?_

* * *

><p><em>Elle change de pièce et appelle une servante :<em>

- Amenez-moi Leif

_« Qui est-ce ? » pensa Siegfried « Un serviteur qui aurait découvert ? »_

_La servante revient tenant un jeune enfant. Hilda le prit dans ses bras et congédia la jeune femme. Siegfried regarda l'enfant : il avait l'air d'avoir dans les deux ans, mais Siegfried n'était guère, de son propre aveu, expert en enfant blond comme lui et…..Par Odin !_

- Est-ce…. Est-ce ... ce que je pense ? _- demanda-t-il._

_Elle s'approcha de lui._

- Oui Siegfried. C'est le cas.

_Il murmura, comme si le dire était déjà hors de ces forces :_

- Notre fils ?

- Oui.

_Siegfried hasarda une main sur la tête de l'enfant, qui se pelotonna contre sa mère._

- Le peuple est dans l'ignorance de son existence. Tu en comprends aisément la raison

_Un enfant né hors mariage, royal certes mais bâtard. Notre peuple est très attaché aux traditions, et pourrait désavouer sa souveraine en apprenant sa faute._

- J'ai prié chaque jour Notre Seigneur de pardonner ma faute. Et peut être votre retour est ma réponse. Mais je me dois de redevenir irréprochable, si cela est encore possible, tu comprends ? C'est pourquoi je dois … je ne peux plus… me laisser aller aux mêmes erreurs que jadis

- Oui Votre Altesse. Je respecte votre décision. Je vous prie de pardonner à moi aussi mes péchés

- Oh Siegfried

_Elle avait tant envie de se blottir contre lui, comme pendant ces quelques nuits qu'ils avaient partagées. Ces instants interdits furent les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Mais elle ne devait plus succomber à ce démon, elle devait se racheter._

A moins de trouver une méthode pour légitimer leur relation ?

* * *

><p><em>Quelques mois plus tard<em>

* * *

><p>- Peuple d'Asgard. Ce jour est un miracle accordé par notre Seigneur tout puissant. C'est aussi un signe pour nous montrer la voie que nous devons suivre. Il est temps que notre nation évolue, c'est le sens du cadeau envoyé par notre vénéré Maître. Nos guerriers sont revenus parce qu'Asgard a besoin de ses protecteurs. Il est temps que notre royaume suive son destin et soit mené par le plus vaillant de ses enfants<p>

- Où veut-elle en venir là ? _- se murmure dans la foule._

- Notre Princesse a toujours su agir au mieux des intérêts du royaume, nous devons lui faire éternellement confiance

- Les intérêts du royaume ? Pas pendant cette guerre ridicule où l'on a perdu notre armée !

- Taisez-vous mécréants ! Si les guerriers sont revenus, c'est la preuve qu'Odin soutient la Reine

- Enfants d'Asgard, accueillez aujourd'hui votre nouveau souverain, le valeureux et dévoué serviteur du Seigneur Odin tout-puissant, notre plus grand guerrier, l'enfant légendaire Siegfried de Dudhe !

_La foule est abasourdie ! Que la Reine choisisse un roi, oui. Il fallait songer à continuer la lignée. Mais prendre un guerrier ! Cela ne s'était jamais vu ! C'était un scandale. Oui mais Hilda est populaire, la foule est partagée : faut-il passer au-dessus des traditions séculaires pour suivre leur souveraine ?_

_Sur le balcon d'apparat, la Reine retient son souffle. Si le peuple refuse d'acclamer Siegfried, tout est perdu ! Elle sera destituée et le royaume pourrait tomber dans le chaos. A-t-elle eu raison de provoquer cela ? Était-ce encore trop tôt pour le peuple ? Mais comment faire autrement ? Le Prince grandit vite, et cacher son existence devient difficile. Sa ressemblance avec son père est trop frappante pour que la rumeur ne se répande pas bientôt. Il lui fallait agir vite._

_Derrière elle, Siegfried reste stoïque. Il n'a pas voulu ce poste, mais Hilda lui a assuré que cela était nécessaire. Pour leur enfant. Pour le royaume. Il a donc accepté et s'efforce de s'en montrer digne._

_De longues minutes s'égrènent. La foule est calmée mais silencieuse, trop silencieuse !_

_Soudain un applaudissement retentit. Un homme au premier rang applaudit bruyamment. Sa voix s'élève sur le silence glacial :_ - Honneur à notre Roi Siegfried !

_ Son large manteau le couvre entièrement, un capuchon cache son visage. Il lève son bras en un salut solennel, et à cette occasion, son bras se dévoile légèrement : on y aperçoit une manche longue, recouverte de motifs brodés, comme des entrelacs. Ce n'est pourtant pas la mode, ici._

_Galvanisé par cet exemple, la foule lève les bras pour saluer le nouveau souverain, l'acclame avec force puis s'agenouille._

_Hilda retient ses larmes : le peuple vient d'accepter Siegfried comme roi, et bientôt leur fils comme héritier. Qu'Odin en soit loué ! Elle se tourne vers Siegfried qui lui sourit. Puis elle se penche vers Cyd._

- Amène-moi cet homme encapuchonné. Je veux lui parler

- Bien Ma Reine

* * *

><p>- Entre mon ami. Approches. Tu n'ignore pas que nous te devons beaucoup<p>

- Je n'ai rien fait que mon devoir, Ô Reine. J'en profite pour remettre à mes deux souverains mon allégeance.

_Il s'agenouille. On aperçoit que les motifs brodés de son bras se retrouvent aussi sur ses jambes, ce qui intrigue Hilda._

_Siegfried, debout à ses côtés, intervient :_

- Nous acceptons ton serment, l'homme. Mais la bienséance exige qu'il soit déclamé le visage découvert

- En effet Majesté. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses

_Il se découvre totalement. Hilda ne put retenir son cri de surprise, alors que Siegfried eut beau le dévisager, il ne l'avait jamais vu parmi le peuple. Son habillage étrange dépareillait._

- Quel est ton nom étranger ?

_Ce fut Hilda qui le dévoila :_ - Crystal


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que vient faire dans cette histoire Crystal? C'est un personnage qu'on ne voit pas souvent, et que je trouvais très réussi, ne serait-ce que graphiquement: contrairement aux tenues spartiates des autres chevaliers, il était plutôt classe! Aussi je lui donne un passé... à lire:

* * *

><p>- Quel est ton nom étranger ?<p>

_Ce fut Hilda qui le dévoila :_ - Crystal

_Elle se rapproche de lui pour l'enlacer :_ - Mon cher frère ! Après tant d'années !

- Ma sœur, tu es devenue une femme magnifique. Et une Reine éblouissante, et très aimée de notre peuple, ce dont je n'avais jamais pu en douter

- Oh mon frère !

_L'émotion est palpable, même pour Siegfried qui commence à se sentir mis à l'écart involontairement._

- Laisse-moi te présenter mon époux

- Je suis plus qu'honoré, Majesté. On ne tarit pas d'éloges sur la vaillance et la droiture du Guerrier d'Alpha

_Ils se serrent les mains, et Siegfried perçoit que cet homme possède une puissance singulière._

- J'ignorais qu'Hilda avait un frère

- J'avais à peine huit ans quand il a quitté le royaume. Pourquoi mon frère ? Père disait que tu avais fuis, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Puis il a interdit que ton nom soit désormais évoqué.

- C'est une longue histoire, ma sœur

- Tu dois me raconter Crystal

- Il est, à la fois vrai et faux que j'ai fuis. Notre père m'avait désavoué, et plutôt que traîner dans le palais comme un fantôme, j'ai préféré quitté le royaume

- Mais pourquoi ? Quelle faute pouvait-il te reprocher ?

- Hilda, pardonne-moi ! En partant, je t'ai abandonné la pénible charge du royaume. Sans cela, tu aurais pu vivre une existence de douceur

- Je n'ai pas honte d'avoir fait mon devoir. Cela était mon destin

- Non c'était le mien, que je t'ai lâchement abandonné. J'étais l'aîné, le trône et ses dures responsabilités m'étaient destinés

_Siegfried se tendit : Venait-il reconquérir le pouvoir ? Cette tension n'échappa pas à Crystal qui le rassura :_

- Je ne cherche pas la royauté. Je l'ai refusée il y a maintenant 14 ans, et je n'ai pas changé d'ambition

_Hilda lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près d'elle. Siegfried s'assoit pour sa part, en face d'eux._

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé ta charge d'héritier, mon frère ? Ta sagesse aurait fait de toi un excellent souverain

- Et un piètre serviteur d'Odin, je le crains. Ma sœur, je suis né pour être roi, mais cette destinée me pesait. Je voulais être un guerrier pour protéger notre royaume efficacement, pas un prêtre et un politicien. Mais les lois étant si directives, je n'ai pu suivre mes aspirations qu'en m'exilant. Mais je suis heureux qu'aujourd'hui, les mentalités évoluent, et que la souveraineté puisse accueillir le fleuron de notre armée

_Siegfried lui fit un geste de remerciement :_

- C'est grâce à vous Prince, que la foule a accepté ma nomination

- Ils y seraient venus tôt ou tard. Mais je suis ravi d'avoir pu apporter ma modeste pierre à l'édifice.

- Où as-tu vécu si longtemps, mon frère ?

_Crystal déglutit, un peu inquiet de leur réaction_

- Sachez que je n'ai jamais trahi ou renié notre Seigneur Odin, ni oublié notre patrie. Mais pour devenir le guerrier que j'espérais, j'ai dû me résoudre à m'enrôler dans l'armée du Sanctuaire, en Grèce

- Vous êtes devenus un chevalier d'Athéna ?

- En effet, mais un chevalier bien atypique

_Siegfried et Hilda se regardèrent._

- La coïncidence est heureuse, cher frère. Le sanctuaire et notre royaume d'Asgard sont aujourd'hui alliés. Notre sœur en est justement une garante

- Notre sœur ?

- Oui, tu ne l'as pas connu. Nous avons une jeune sœur, qui a épousé, il y a à peine quelques mois un courageux chevalier d'Athéna

- J'en suis ravi. La paix est donc durablement établie. Mais j'ignorais que notre père s'était remarié. Je l'avais cru inconsolable du décès de notre tendre mère, à tes trois ans.

_Siegfried écoutait, intrigué : il y avait apparemment bien des secrets que son aimée lui avait tus. Cela allait-il changer, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés ?_

- En réalité, Freya est notre demi-sœur, certes mais je l'aime énormément, bien que sa mère ne fût qu'une servante

- Quoi ? _- s'étonna Siegfried -_ La princesse est donc … illégitime ?

- Oh mon époux, je te supplie de taire ce secret que Freya elle-même ignore. Cela risquerait de lui faire tant de peine ! Ne s'est-elle pas toujours comportée honorablement ?

- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à cette réalité. Bien qu'encore très jeune, votre sœur a su démontrer sa prestance à tous. Même le bon sens qu'il nous a manqué parfois.

- Cela est du passé mon cher époux. Oublions nos erreurs et songeons à l'avenir ! Et au retour de mon cher frère

- Oui, et le mariage de Freya avec le jeune cygne ouvre une nouvelle ère de paix

- Excusez-moi ! Le chevalier du cygne ? … Hyoga ?

- En effet. Vous avez dû le rencontrer au sanctuaire je suppose

- Bien plus que cela ! Hyoga était mon disciple

- Vraiment ? Cela explique-t-il sa maîtrise des techniques glaciales ?

- En effet. Bien qu'étant au service d'Athéna, mes techniques, et celles que j'ai enseignées à mon élève, ont toujours gardé une parenté avec celles de ces contrées.

- Le destin est des plus insaisissable ! Siegfried, si tu allais chercher notre jeune prince pour le présenter à son oncle ?

- Excellent idée. Excusez-moi un instant, voulez-vous ?

- Je vous en prie Majesté

_Siegfried sort de la pièce._

- Vous avez un enfant?

_Hilda préféra oblitérer le sous-entendu « déjà » et répondit :_

- Oui notre fierté. Mais il est encore un peu tôt pour le présenter au peuple

_Siegfried revient tenant le jeune prince dans ses bras._

- Voici notre fils, le jeune Leif

_Il le pose au sol :_ - Saluez votre oncle, Prince

_Le petit chercha du regard ce fameux « oncle » inconnu, et s'inclina légèrement, mais en perdit son équilibre. Son père le rattrapa à temps._

- C'est fort bien. Allez-vous asseoir auprès de votre mère

_Le petit fila dans les jambes de sa mère, qui le hissa sur ses genoux_

- C'est un très bel enfant

_Il se pelota contre sa mère en ne montrant que son dos à ce grand inconnu un peu bizarre pour lui._

- Leif ! Qu'avez-vous fait à votre tunique ? Elle est déchirée dans le dos ! _- s'exclama gentiment sa mère_

- Oh ! Quelle est cette marque dans son dos ? _- s'inquiéta Crystal_ - On dirait la forme d'une feuille d'arbre !

_Siegfried intervient :_ - Ce n'est rien - _répondit-il brutalement. Il prit le bébé des bras de sa mère._

- Je vais le recoucher maintenant

_Il sortit sans autre forme de procès. Son ton avait jeté un froid sur l'assistance._

- Qu'ai-je dit ma sœur ? Pour indisposer ton époux ?

- Rien, rassure-toi. Cette … marque … n'est qu'une tâche de naissance… courante chez les membres de la famille de Siegfried. Ce n'est rien vraiment. _- tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Il n'insista pas._

_Quand Siegfried revient, Hilda en était à donner des ordres pour la cérémonie d'intronisation du Roi, ainsi que de la fête qui s'en suivrait. Il reprit sa place face à Crystal. Son humeur semblait s'être radoucie qu'en surface :_

- Où étiez-vous pendant notre affrontement avec le Sanctuaire ?

- Siegfried ! Cette accusation ne sied pas…

- Ce n'est pas une accusation ! Mais j'ai moi-même rencontré les habitants du Sanctuaire, et je n'y ai jamais croisé ton frère. Je voudrais juste comprendre son rang chez les Chevaliers

- J'avais été tué quelques mois plus tôt, lors des combats internes qui ont divisé le Sanctuaire. Je ne saurais expliquer le miracle de ma résurrection, mais j'ai appris que d'autres en avait bénéficié, en Grèce mais ici aussi. J'ai souhaité revoir ma patrie avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire, et son nouveau Pope

- Nous en sommes ravis mon frère. Tu es le bienvenu dans ce palais

- Merci de ton hospitalité, chère sœur

- Resteras-tu jusqu'à notre cérémonie ? Nous avons envoyé des invitations au Sanctuaire, et certains de ces représentants se déplaceront. Je ne doute pas que Freya et Hyoga nous rejoindront

- J'accepte avec joie

- Bien. Nous allons te laisser te reposer. Un serviteur va te guider vers une chambre d'invité. A demain mon frère. Que la nuit parmi les tiens te soit douce.

- Je vous souhaite le même repos Majestés _- fit-il en s'inclinant lorsque Siegfried aida Hilda à se relever._

* * *

><p>Je trouvais un petit air de ressemblance entre Hilda et Crystal, alors voilà. qui en pense quoi?<em><br>_


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis triste que personne ne me laisse un petit message pour cette histoire: N'y a-t-il pas une seule idée intéressante ? Mais comme j'ai commencé, je la continue contre vents et marées, tant que j'ai de l'inspiration

* * *

><p>- Les représentants du Sanctuaire arriveront dans trois jours. Est prévu un tournoi amical contre eux. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez honneur à votre titre de guerriers divins. Je veux vous voir dans 2 minutes sur le lieu de lice. Exécution !<p>

_Les guerriers divins s'enfuient. Siegfried se dirige vers leur lieu d'entraînement, accompagné de son beau-frère, qui lui a demandé d'y assister._

- Allez, ça traîne. Du nerf !

_Les guerriers se présentent devant leur roi, et s'agenouillent. Il leur fait un signe :_

- Debout, et au travail. Deux par deux. Thor, Fenril, commencez !

_Les deux nommés s'installent l'un en face de l'autre et commencent à se lancer des coups_

- Remuez-vous ! C'est tout ce que des guerriers savent faire ? Vous me faites honte ! …..Suivants : Mime, Bud !

_Les combats s'enchaînent. Siegfried est visiblement déçu de leur manque de combattivité._

- Albérich, à ton tour

- Oui Votre Altesse. Contre qui ?

- Contre moi

_Siegfried enlève son manteau d'apparat qu'il jette au sol. Il est en tenue d'entraînement. Albérich commence à se faire mielleux :_

- Oh …mais je ne serai être digne de me mesurer à Votre Grandeur, Ô Mon Roi

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois, larve. Mais j'ai besoin de me défouler et tu seras parfait pour ça ! Hagen, Cyd. Allez-y aussi en parallèle.

_Le tigre se prépare mais Hagen ne bouge guère. Siegfried s'arrête._

- Ne viens-je pas de te donner un ordre Hagen ?

- Oui Ô Votre Altesse_ - répondit-il sur un air moqueur._

_Le sang de Siegfried ne fit qu'un tour. Il lui envoya un coup de pied qu'il le fit rouler deux mètres plus loin._

- Oublierais-tu à qui tu t'adresse ? Je suis ton instructeur et ton commandant et ton souverain ! Où trouves-tu encore la place ou l'audace de discuter mes ordres ?

- Umfr ! Tu n'es à cette place que par un coup de rein savamment donné. Et un bâtard qui…

_Un second coup fendit en deux la glace sous les pieds du médisant._

- Ne t'imagine pas que ma mansuétude se renouvellera ! Avoir été ami depuis l'enfance ne m'empêchera pas de t'exécuter si tu profère encore une seule insulte envers ta Reine. Suis-je assez clair Mérak ? Ta douleur ne te délie pas de ton serment de fidélité et de ton devoir d'obéissance !

_Hagen enrage mais reste à terre. Siegfried lui tourne le dos en un instant._

- Reprends ta place à l'entraînement, je ne me répéterai pas

_Hagen se lève et obéit._

_Après plusieurs échanges, le prince Crystal demande l'autorisation de participer aux joutes._

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai besoin de me dérouiller

- Quel adversaire voulez-vous ?

- Je ne les connais guère, même si mon œil de professeur a su déceler ici ou là des capacités uniques. Je pense que vous saurez être de meilleur jugement que moi en la matière. Et s'il vous plait Majesté, ne cherchez pas à me ménager

- Chacun de mes guerriers est une force de la nature. Je choisis Hagen, un adversaire inconnu le fera peut-être se concentrer !

_Le combat commence. Crystal lance sa poussière de diamants que Hagen reconnaît aussitôt._

- Où … où avez-vous acquis cette technique ? C'est celle du cygne !

- En effet. Je lui ai enseigné moi-même

- Vous…vous êtes… l'instructeur de ce salopard ?

_Hagen s'emporta alors, et se rua contre son adversaire. Le combat qui avait commencé amicalement était en train de tourner au pugilat. Hagen se déchaîna de toutes les façons possibles, mais Crystal ne faiblissait pas. Mais quand le guerrier de Bêta refusa de cesser le combat au signal de Siegfried, il reçut de plein fouet l'attaque de l'épée d'Odin. Ce furent les jumeaux qui le ramenèrent inconscient à sa chambre._

- Son indiscipline commence à me faire perdre patience

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre son attitude. Il agit comme un gamin capricieux

- La douleur lui fait perdre son bon sens. C'était autrefois un agréable compagnon. Nous avons grandi ensemble, traversant les mêmes évènements. Je pensais que toujours nous saurions nous comprendre

- Sa colère sous-jacente semble s'être en un instant focalisée sur moi. Pourtant le début de l'entraînement semblait serein. Que lui a-t-il pris ?

- La jalousie est un ennemi bien plus traître que le pire des félons

- Mais envers qui ?

- Hagen a toujours été épris de votre jeune sœur Freya, mais votre disciple lui a ravi le cœur en un instant. Hagen ne s'en remet pas. Comme il doit regretter de ne s'être jamais dévoilé auparavant ! Aurais-je réagi comme lui si Hilda n'avait pas répondu à mes sentiments ?

* * *

><p><em>Arrivée de la Délégation grecque :<em>

- Retrouvailles Hyoga/Crystal où l'on apprend que Camus ne fut pas le maître de Crystal mais son compagnon d'entraînement, étant tous deux élèves de l'ancien Verseau. Crystal avait gagné les épreuves qui faisaient de lui le Chevalier du Verseau mais l'armure d'or le refusa. Car chaque chevalier est protégé par une constellation qui représente l'armure qu'il méritera un jour de porter, mais Crystal n'est pas né sous une constellation mais sous la protection de l'étoile polaire, comme tous les héritiers d'Asgard : l'armure n'a pas pu accepter un porteur protégé par une autre divinité. Crystal, interdit d'armure se fit donc professeur et s'exila en Sibérie, qui lui rappelait sa patrie perdue. Ce fut donc Camus qui hérita de l'armure du Verseau.

Hyoga avait mal compris les explications de son maître qui lui parlait à la fois de son propre maître, le Verseau et de Camus, devenu aussi un Verseau. L'enfant avait mélangé les deux protagonistes.

- Petites effarouchées belliqueuses entre les chevaliers et les guerriers : Albérich insulte Marine, la jolie rouquine qu'il avait failli tuer dans son cercueil d'améthyste. Aiolia, présent, rue dans les brancards pour défendre l'honneur de son épouse. On propose de les départager lors du tournoi le lendemain. Le lion amochera sans pitié l'impudent en un éclair.

- Siegfried retrouva avec plaisir son homologue; le dragon de bronze dont il appréciait la sérénité, secret qu'il espérait bien lui arracher lors des soirées passées en sa compagnie. Shiryu avait emmené son éternelle fiancée Shunrey, que le Roi trouva fantomatique et fade. Vraiment que pouvait-il trouver à une femme si effacée qu'elle en était transparente ? Faut-il avouer que l'Asgardien ne goûtait peu aux charmes des brunes, ayant été de toute sa vie entouré de beautés nordiques aux yeux clairs. Par contre sa fascination pour Shiryu ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il attribuait au respect qu'il avait gagné lors de leur affrontement.

Préférait-il se cacher la vérité sur son attirance pour le jeune chinois ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Le Sanctuaire avait délégué Mü pour servir de diplomate, mission dont il s'acquitta avec brio, s'attirant respect et confiance des souverains. Lors d'une discussion sur les nouvelles relations Asgard-Sanctuaire apaisées, y compris par l'existence du mariage Freya/Hyoga, Hilda proposa un renforcement de cette alliance, en contractant un deuxième mariage mixte : une guerrière grecque avec un guerrier divin. Cela était de coutume en Asgard, où une alliance entre deux clans était appuyée par deux mariages._

_Seulement Mü montra sa réticence : en effet les guerrières confirmées étaient rares au Sanctuaire, car il n'était pas question d'offrir des apprenties, l'insulte aurait été flagrante ! En fait elles n'étaient que trois : Marine, Shina et June. Et sans même parler de leurs caractères et de leur probable refus. Déjà Marine était semi-mariée au Lion, et même enceinte de leur premier enfant, donc une en moins. June, la plus docile, était fiancée à Shun, et comment arracher sa fiancée au réceptacle du dieu des Enfers ? Ne restait plus que Shina ! Et c'était bien là la difficulté. L'Italienne avait un tel caractère que, tout chevalier d'or fut-il, jamais Mü ne se serait risqué à expliquer à l'intéressée qu'on la mariait de force pour un arrangement diplomatique ! Autant affronter en un seul coup les attaques de tous les généraux et les spectres réunis !_

_Mais comment justifier diplomatiquement son refus ? Mü gagna du temps en déclarant ne pouvoir prendre une telle responsabilité sans les ordres directs de sa Déesse. Siegfried promit donc d'en parler directement avec Athéna, lors de son prochain voyage en Grèce prévu dans le mois prochain._

- Et puis-je vous demander Altesses, à lequel de vos guerriers pensiez-vous unir une de nos combattantes ?_ - Mü demanda. Après tout, autant se préparer à toutes les données ! Car si les Asgardiens présentaient l'espèce de sauvage ou le nain malfaisant, jamais eux ne réussiraient à convaincre Shina ! Donc autant se préparer à une prochaine guerre !_

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé ! Peut-être l'un des jumeaux.

- Ou Hagen ? _- suggéra Hilda à l'oreille de son époux._

_Il la regarda pensif :_ - Peut-être. Je profiterai de mon voyage pour rencontrer la fiancée, cela aidera dans notre choix.

- D'ailleurs, _- reprit-il un instant plus tard à l'intention de Mü -_ Nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux échanger les lieux d'habitations de nos couples communs.

- Que voulez-vous dire Majesté ?

- Que la place de notre Princesse n'est pas dans un camp militaire !

- Mais … la Princesse Freya est en parfaite sécurité au Sanctuaire !

- J'espère bien ! C'est là le moindre de vos devoirs ! Et vu le nombre de guerriers que vous avez au mètre-carré, le contraire serait affolant ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la Princesse est un être bien trop délicat et précieux pour vivre au milieu des cris, de la poussière de vos arènes et du spectacle désolant de vos jeunes recrues, frappées à longueur de journées. Ne dites pas le contraire, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! La façon dont vous traitez vos hommes ne me regarde pas, je connais la nécessité de la discipline, mais je refuse que la jeune Princesse en soit témoin plus longtemps !

- Majesté ! .. Vous me demandez de séparer la Princesse de son époux ?

- Pas le moins du monde mon ami ! Le chevalier du Cygne fait désormais parti de notre famille royale, et nous nous ferons une joie de l'accueillir chez nous définitivement. N'est-il pas un Chevalier des Glaces, comme vous dites ? Il ne pourra que s'épanouir dans une contrée si proche de ses aptitudes.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Majesté. Il en sera sûrement ravi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bien sur, pour en être équitables comme doivent l'être de bons amis, vous hébergerez mon guerrier divin avec sa jeune épousée. Étant une femme de chez vous, habituée aux combats et au Sanctuaire, cet environnement lui sera plus familier que la vie à notre cour, où je dois bien vous l'avouer, les femmes sont cantonnées à un rôle de simple épouse. Je pense qu'une guerrière ne supporterait pas l'inaction que notre société impose aux femmes. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous n'avons aucune guerrière chez nous.

_Restés seuls à leur appartement, Hilda en discuta avec son mari :_ - Crois-tu que ta demande était une bonne idée, mon chéri ? Certes, je serai ravie de revoir vivre ici ma sœur, mais laisser partir un de nos guerriers ?

- Nous récupèrerons le Cygne, c'est un très bon combattant ! Et je ne désespère pas de réussir à convaincre ton frère de revenir s'installer ici !

- Mais abandonner notre compatriote !

- Ma Douce, j'ai réfléchi à ton idée de choisir Hagen au lieu d'un des tigres ! Elle est excellente, pour de nombreuses raisons ! D'abord Hagen ne doit pas se retrouver au même endroit que Hyoga. Si le cygne revient, Hagen doit partir. Ensuite ici, tu l'a vu toi aussi, Hagen tourne en rond. Tout dans ce palais, les lieux, les gens, nous aussi, lui rappelle sa déception amoureuse, il a besoin de partir d'ici, pour reprendre pied ! Puis je pense que l'environnement profondément guerrier qui règne en Grèce lui sera profitable. Il y gagnera sûrement une meilleure discipline et luttera contre sa mollesse qui commence à m'exaspérer ! Et en étant marié à une guerrière, si c'est celle que je crois, je t'assure qu'il n'aura pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Puis dernier argument, il est certainement l'un des seuls parmi nous à pouvoir supporter leurs températures infernales. Tu vois que tout le désigne ! Et peut être, avec un peu de chance, il oubliera Freya et s'attachera à son épouse, qui sait ?

- C'est justement parce qu'il souffre qu'il a besoin de l'aide des siens !

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, Mon Cœur. C'est à lui de grandir un peu, et il n'y a rien de mieux que l'armée pour faire d'un gamin un homme ! Et puis tu ne voudrais pas séparer les jumeaux ? Ils viennent juste de se retrouver ! Tout homme et guerrier que je suis, je me refuse à leur briser le cœur encore une fois. Et puis les quatre autres, c'est hors de question ! Je suis même pas sûr que Fenril sait comment honorer une femme, et il y a trop de monde là bas pour lui, il deviendrait fou sans ses montagnes et ses loups. Mime… ben l'armée c'est pas pour lui. Et Thor, lui, je crois malheureusement qu'il restera célibataire toute sa vie. Tant qu'à l'autre poison, je le garde à portée de mes yeux. L'envoyer là-bas nous en débarrasserait, mais je parierais qu'il nous fomenterait une autre guerre en moins d'un mois ! Donc je persiste à dire que Hagen est le meilleur choix, et c'est en grande partie pour lui !

- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison mon époux. Mais comment le convaincre d'accepter ?

_Siegfried la regarda amusé :_ - Mon Ange, tu n'espérais pas sérieusement, qu'on choisirait sur du volontariat ! Ce sera un ordre, point.


	8. Chapter 8

Un petit chapitre un peu décousu mais ayant, je pense, son intérêt. N'hésitez pas à donner un petit clic sur "review"

* * *

><p>Crystal redescend les marches après son entrevue avec le nouveau Pope. Il a avoué devant tous son appartenance à la famille royale d'Asgard et le Pope, magnanime, lui a laissé le choix entre les deux royaumes.<p>

Arrivé chez le Verseau, il y entre décidé.

- Camus ?

Celui-ci ne répond pas. Crystal s'approche de son ami d'enfance, ému de le revoir. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, et brusquement lui saisit la tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Camus s'échappe de l'étreinte.

- Arrête Crystal

- Tu m'as tant manqué mon chéri

- Oublierais-tu que c'est toi qui a mit fin à notre relation ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait ! On en avait parlé ! Le bien du petit….

- Comme le prétexte semble altruiste !

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu as bien vu comment il était en arrivant ! Ce gosse avait jamais quitté les jupons de sa mère, et il se retrouve parachuté entre nous deux !

- Et ça fait tellement mauvais genre un couple d'homosexuels !

- Il n'est pas question de ça ! Il avait besoin d'une vraie figure paternelle, tu le sais bien. Ça le perturbait d'avoir deux maîtres !

- Bientôt tu va me dire qu'Isaak aussi, en faisait des cauchemars ?

- Non, Isaak était bien plus équilibré que Hyoga, ça aurait été possible avec seulement lui. J'ai fais mon devoir de maître. Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que j'abandonne le petit ? Ou que je ne me préoccupe pas de sa santé mentale ?

- De toute façon, un être aussi « noble » que toi ne pouvait pas s'abaisser longtemps à fricoter avec un fils de paysan

Crystal blêmit : - Si c'est ce que tu pense de moi….Je croyais t'avoir prouvé que ma « condition » n'avait jamais influencé l'homme que je suis. Mais peut-être est-ce toi qui utilise de faux prétextes pour te venger de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de prétextes. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes

- Camus, écoute : je regrette de t'avoir blessé. J'ai fait ce que je devais pour mes disciples à l'époque. Je suis désolé que tu refuse de le comprendre, mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas te quitter, j'ai jamais voulu cela, je t'aime tant tu sais

- De toute façon, c'est fini depuis longtemps. J'ai dépassé ça… je vois quelqu'un d'autre

Crystal se raidit, serre les poings mais ajoute calmement :

- Dans ce cas…je n'ai plus qu'à re-disparaître dans mes glaciers lointains, n'est ce pas ?

Il s'en va, blessé à en mourir.


End file.
